


Eighteen

by arttselen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanKai, Demons, Drabble, Kim Jongin | Kai Centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Jongin was eighteen when he met a demon.— bloody roses [day twelve: hell et demons]
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Eighteen

When I  was eighteen , I  met a  demon . I  remember thinking it  was a  mirage ,  because how could a  hellish being be so angelic ? In  the end ,  we are  enchanted by what is condemned to us. I  remember the loud music I  heard ,  to who knows ,  forget about you .  But it  didn't work . 

I  was eighteen when I  lost my heart and soul.  Our beginning was ironic if we think we were both false.  You were false in  saying that you did not want to steal my soul  and heart ;  and I  was when I  didn't tell they were both yours .  Maybe this relationship is wrong and fanciful ,  but I  don't care as  long as  you're not alone . I  don't care , as  long as  your hands are  busy holding  my dermis firmly ,  and your mouth ,  subordinates to mine. 

When I was at the end of my eighteen years, I found out that you've loved me since long before. And that it's in your embrace where I feel love. Since we were eighteen, we've watched the night dreaming when everything will be fine. Dating from the eighteen's, I want to be loved forever by you, by your digits, and by your lips. So, baby, take me to hell with you, lay me in your bed, and love me. Fuck me vigorously and make your warm arms home to my equally burning body. I want to feel like I'm eighteen again. I want to love you forever. I want to seduce you as you charmed me the first  time I saw you. I want to make it explicit so that you believe in me, that I keep using my soul and heart for only you, even if they both belong to you. I like the way you make me feel, even if I'm not _ eighteen _ anymore. 


End file.
